See you in hell, Jew
by HamburgerHelperInMilk
Summary: Short story I wrote a year or two ago. Centered around Stan Marsh and how his friend Kyle has been acting strange lately...
1. Butters

"H-hey fella's!"

"Get lost, Butters."

"Uh-oh-okay"

_Why? Why do they do this to me? Why can't I just hang around with them?_

_I never did a bad thing to them, ever, still they're mean to me._

_I been abused by their schemes, but did they ever say sorry?_

_No._

_"_They sh-should all die and g-go to hell!"

"Butters! What did you just say?"

"Oh, nu-nuthin' Sir"

"Don't you talk that way to me, young man, you're grounded!"

"Oh, hamburgers"


	2. Stan

**POV: Stan**

_I don't know what's got into Kyle lately._

_I mean, after Cartman had that accident, he hasn't been the same._

_He's become aggresive, like, to everyone. Just today, he turned Butters away, even though he'd been getting cooler._

_It's like he's hiding something._

_I mean, he couldn't have liked Cartman...could he?_


	3. Kenny

**POV: Kenny**

"Hey, Miss Broflovski, is Kyle home?"

"Oh, yeah he is, sweetheart, I'll just get him"

_Thank god, I need to talk so bad._

_I mean, how can this happen?_

_Stan's been looking at Kyle, like he knows._

_How can he? It's not possible._

_Everyone who was there swore they'd never tell._

_Bastards._

"Ken? What'dya want?"

"Kyle. Someone's squealed"


	4. Ike

**POV: Ike**

_Wh-what is he doing?_

_How could he do that?_

_He's always defended me before, why's he doing this now?_

_I mean, seriously..._

_Why'd he take the remote?_


	5. Tweek

**POV: Tweek**

"-so one of you must've told Stan."

"Token, Clyde, Craig-"

_Oh..Oh God, he mentioned Craig._

_Why'd he mention Craig? H-he never did anything._

_Oh god, too much pressure!_

"Aaaaaahh!"

"Dude, what gives?"

"S-sorry guys"

_Oh god, now they think it was me, but it wasn't me and it wasn't Craig, they can't take him away from me, no, no-one can._


	6. Timmy

**POV: Timmy**

_Maybe this time I can say it, tell Stan what he needs to know._

_I have to, this may be my last chance._

_Well, here it goes._

_I'm gonna say it._

"TIMMEH!"

_Shit._


	7. Kevin

**POV: Kevin**

"Stan!"

"Uh, what?"

"I need to talk to you for a sec"

"Uh, okay"

"You need to be careful."

"What?"

"Well the-"

"Hey, Kevin! Come on, man!"

"Comin' Bradley" "Good luck, Stan"

_Poor guy._


	8. Stan and Kyle

**POV: **_**Stan**_**/****Kyle**

_What the hell is going on? People have been crazy lately._

God, he knows, doesn't he. He can't know. Not 'till tonight. No, not 'till tonight.

_Kyle hasn't spoke to me for ages._

I can't talk to Stan anymore.

_I know the source of the problem._

And I CAN stop it.

_Cartman._


	9. Cartman

**POV: Cartman**

_It was him, I know it._

_That little f*cking jew._

_I'm going to kill his little Jew face._

_I mean, he must've told. Right?_


	10. Stan, again!

**POV: Stan**

"Stan, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kyle, I mean, fat-ass did go mental n'all."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do"

"What do you mean, dude?"

"Dude?"

"Dude?"


	11. Kyle

**POV: Kyle**

_So, this is what it feels like, then._

_Kenny must've gone through this a billion times._

_Still, I have to look back on the good times._

"I lied. There, I said it. I lied, Cartman."

"You promised. You said our secret was safe"

"Don't worry, Stan's safe. He won't ever have to worry again"

"It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. If he ever found out it was us..."

"At least we died with him still knowing us as good."

"Yeah. I hope."


	12. The End!

**POV: Stan**

_My name is Stan Marsh._

_Two months ago, my girlfriend was killed in a freak accident._

_Except it wasn't an accident._

_Something happened, involving all of the boys at school. Apart from me, of course._

_My friend, Eric Cartman, fell into a rotating saw, while we were on a field trip._

_It was horrific._

_My best friend, Kyle Broflovski jumped off a bridge, as I was talking to him._

_I still don't know why._

_But today I'll find out._

_I mean, why don't I just go and ask them?_

"Hey guys."

"Holy Shit, dude"

"This is all your fault, you f*cking Jew!"

"HEY! SHUT UP, FAT-ASS!"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GINGER JEW!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FAT F*CK, THAT WHEN YOU WALK PAST THE PITS OF FIRE, PEOPLE GO: GOD! THAT KID'S A BIG FAT F*CK!"

_Heh, just like old times..._


End file.
